Silvertongue
by microsophie
Summary: (AU High School) OS: Darcy en retenue se fait de nouveaux amis


-Et essaie de te faire des amis plus vite que la dernière fois!

Darcy soupira en quittant sa maison. Encore un déménagement. Elle et sa famille avaient changé d'habitation et de ville trois fois ces six derniers mois, et d'après ses parents, cette fois, ils resteraient là. Mais un tel nombre de changements était difficile pour la jeune fille qui, bien que peu timide, avait bien du mal à se faire des amis. Elle se dirigea à pied vers sa nouvelle école et s'arrêta devant les imposantes grilles.

"Bon ben, y'a plus qu'à!" pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la cour. Elle traversa la cour en furettant des yeux autour d'elle, cherchant quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire qu'elle et, voyant que tous appartenaient à un groupe, se résigna et s'assit sur un banc. Il ne fallu cependant que quelques minutes pour qu'un jeune fille la rejoigne.

-Salut. Je m'appelle Jane. Tu es nouvelle ici non? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

-Ouai, nouvelle! Moi c'est Darcy, je viens d'emménager.

Jane sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle, relevant la tête pour profiter du soleil. Elles discutèrent vaguement et Darcy la trouva sympathique, passionnée de sciences, comme elle. La conversation continua une dizaine de minutes quand le regard de Darcy fût happé par trois garçons qui passaient les grilles.

-Ah, ria Jane, j'en connais une qui a remarqué les frères Odinson.

-Qui?

-Les frères Odinson. Les trois gars qui rentrent dans la cour là. D'ailleurs si ça se passe comme d'habitude, ils ne vont pas tarder à se séparer... Et voilà.

-Ils ne restent jamais ensemble? Si j'avais une sœur dans l'école, je passerais tout mon temps avec.

-Ils ne sont jamais ensembles, absolument jamais.

Jane expliqua la situation à Darcy. Les trois garçons venaient tout droit d'Angleterre et descendaient d'une riche famille nordique. Le plus grand, blond et musclé, s'appelait Thor. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de football et LE mec populaire de l'école, apprécié de tous pour sa bonne humeur. Il passait donc ses journées, comme il se doit, avec les gens populaires. Il était incroyable au sport, toujours motivé, et toujours content. D'après Jane, on pouvait lui demander n'importe quel service, il aiderait sans hésiter. L'image même du grand dadais sympa. Le deuxième s'appelait Baldr, et était son frère jumeau. Enfin, faux jumeau. Mise à part les cheveux blonds et les muscles, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même tête. Apparemment, Baldr était un véritable mathématicien, un vrai génie qui suivait les cours de math avancées. Il aimait le sport aussi, mais beaucoup moins, et semblait ne se forcer à la musculation que pour attirer les filles, ce qui marchait très bien.

Cependant Jane rechigna plus à lui parler du dernier. Celui-là s'appelait Loki, et il était bien plus compliqué que ses frères. Déjà probablement parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment leur frère. Jane lui expliqua que Loki avait été adopté par les Odinson étant bébé, et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se différencier de ses frères adoptifs. D'après Jane, il n'y avait pas plus odieux que Loki Odinson. Il ne parlait jamais, sauf pour être désagréable ou moqueur, avait pour grand plaisir de rabaisser les autres, séchait la moitié des cours (sans pour autant rater, apparemment, il était un génie aussi), se battait souvent, était exclu, et passait le plus clair de son temps chez le proviseur.

En silence, Darcy regarda les trois garçons se séparer. Thor, en bon sportif, portait la veste blanche et rouge de son équipe de football, avec un jeans et des chaussures de sport. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules et un sourire éclatant. Il avait rejoint un groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes qui semblaient définitivement être ''les cools de l'école''.

Baldr (drôle de nom) était habillé avec un pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche, avait les cheveux plus courts que son frère et un sourire bien moins sympathique... Lui était à présent avec deux autres gars, un peu plus petits que lui, et semblait être entré dans une conversation passionnante, vu les grands gestes qu'ils faisaient.

Loki, quand à lui, était bien plu au goût de Darcy. Très grand, très mince, avec des cheveux courts en pétard sur sa tête, noirs comme la nuit. Lui était habillé en ''bad-boy'', un jeans bleu très foncé, une paire de converses, un t-shirt gris avec un col en v, une veste en cuir et des ray-ban noires sur le nez. Lui avait rejoins un autre groupe de trois garçon. Un petit mince avec des cheveux foncés en bataille bataille aussi et une guitare sur le dos, un moyen, blond, qui tapait sur ses genoux avec des baguettes de batterie, et un grand brun musclé qui portait un skate-board sous son bras.

Ces quatre là lui faisaient vraiment penser à la bande de bad-boys de l'école, sauf le grand brun, qui avait l'air plutôt calme, les autres semblaient être de vrais fouteurs de merde. Ils n'étaient pas non plus en mode métalleux, mais Darcy trouvait qu'on lisait presque le mal dans leurs sourires.

La sonnerie raisonna et Darcy sortit de ses pensées. Par chance, elle et Jane se retrouvèrent dans la même classe et prirent place ensemble au cour de biologie.

* * *

_Retenue. Formidable_

Première semaine, première punition. Une fois encore, histoire de pas trop changer, Darcy n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et s'était mise à hurler des insultes à l'encontre d'une de fille de la classe qui répondait un nom de Tanya, et le professeur n'avait que moyennement apprécié.

Darcy s'assit dans un coin de la petite pièce qui servait de classe de détention (très petite, une dizaine de place maximum) et ne leva pas la tête pour regarder les autres élèves rentrer. Tous s'assirent en silence et elle commença à griffonner dans un cahier. Les dix premières minutes passèrent lentement quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, dérangeant le calme de la pièce. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvrir à la volée sur Loki, qui entra nonchalamment.

-Motif de votre retard Odinson?

-J'étais pris par une autre affaire. Je pense que vous serez intéressé de savoir qu'un élève ridiculement petit s'est trouvé malencontreusement bloqué dans le casier B15. Bien que je m'interroge sur comment il a fait pour y parvenir, j'ai jugé nécessaire de vous en parler.

Loki tapa dans la main d'un garçon au premier banc dans un rire, garçon qui s'avérait être son ami de petite taille, et rejoignit la dernière place libre à côté de Darcy, alors que le professeur se précipitait dehors pour aider le malheureux.

-A ton avis Loki, il en a pour combien de temps à le débloquer?

-Je pense que la serrure s'est malencontreusement cassée, ils peuvent en avoir pour un moment.

Tous les élèves rirent et Darcy resta silencieuse. D'un coup, Loki sembla se plonger dans ses pensées sans plus se soucier du monde extérieur. La jeune fille en profita pour le détailler un peu mieux. Il avait un visage très pâle qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes déjà saillantes et des yeux émeraude, que Darcy trouva magnifiques. Il portait à son doigt une chevalière et à son poignet un bracelet en cuir brun avec une tête de loup gravée dessus. Tous se mirent à discuter autour d'eux, profitant de l'absence du professeur, et Loki, qui se sentait sûrement observé, tourna la tête vers Darcy, qui rougit sous son regard.

-Tu es?

_D'accord... Bonjour à toi aussi_

-Darcy Lewis.

-Nouvelle?

-Je suis arrivée la semaine dernière oui.

-Et tu es déjà en retenue?

-Le professeur n'a pas semblé apprécier les commentaires que j'ai fait à une dénommée Tanya.

-Tanya Andrews?

Darcy hésita un instant.

-Euh... Oui...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki et il se tourna vers son ami de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Eh Matt, la petite nouvelle ici présente à insulté ton ex figure toi.

Le-dit Matt ne releva pas la tête et sourit.

-Elle a eu bien raison. Quelle salope.

Loki se tourna à nouveau vers Darcy.

-Tu me sembles être quelqu'un d'assez intéressant. Tu penses te retrouver ici souvent?

-Me connaissant, c'est fort possible oui.

-Bien, alors laisse moi te présenter les habitués que tu trouveras ici. Moi je m'appelle Loki Odinson. Le gringalet là-bas à qui je viens de parler, c'est Matt, un passionné de musique qui n'a rien à foutre de tout ce qui se passe dans l'école, on le surnomme Bells. En général, on a un ami blond avec nous, Dominic, Drum pour les intimes, mais c'est un miracle qu'il ne nous ait pas rejoint.

-Vous avez aussi un autre ami non? Un grand brun.

-Oui, Chris. Mais lui tu ne le verra jamais ici, c'est un vrai gentil, une vraie peluche, d'ailleurs il se fait surnommer Teddy. Là devant, tu as Tony. Ce gars-là est un passionné de mécanique, mais il vient souvent ici car il est souvent attrapé en position... Compromettante avec des filles, c'est pourquoi la gente féminine lui a donné le doux surnom du Playboy. Comme c'est original n'est-ce pas? Au fond, c'est Clint. Il se retrouve ici toutes les semaines parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de grimper partout. Ici il se fait surnommer le Faucon, parce que son passe temps favori c'est de s'asseoir sur le toit et regarder les gens. La rousse là-bas, c'est Natasha. A la base elle est russe, et elle se bagarre tout le temps. On l'appelle la Veuve Noire, c'est une vraie tueuse. Le gars au fond qui bouge pas s'appelle Logan. Il parle jamais à personne mais se fout toujours dans la merde, va savoir comment, il est toujours seul et on l'appelle Le Loup. Le mec là, qui griffonne, c'est Ben. On l'appelle Sherlock parce qu'il passe son temps à déduire tout sur tout le monde, et les profs l'envoient ici parce qu'ils n'apprécient pas. Le petit à côté c'est Martin, son meilleur ami. Lui il se contente de courageusement le défendre et se retrouve ici à cause de ça, donc on l'a appelé Watson. Voilà, je pense que tu connais tout le monde.

-Vous avez tous des surnoms comme ça?

-Bizarrement dans cette école, quand tu fais partie de ceux que les gens appellent ''les racailles'' ou ''les fouteurs de merde'', nous donc, et maintenant apparemment toi aussi, bienvenue, tu hérites d'un surnom, c'est comme ça. c'est un peu comme si tu était catégorisé.

-Et toi? tu as un surnom?

-Moi on m'appelle _Silvertongue_.

-C'est bizarre comme surnom.

-Pour ma formidable capacité à mentir. Je fais ça tout le temps.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé ici.

-Oh, je me suis arrangé en chimie pour que l'expérience de mon frère produise assez de fumée pour qu'on soit obligés d'évacuer la salle. Rien de fort inhabituel.

En souriant, Darcy commença à penser qu'elle risquait fort de se plaire ici, avec ses nouveaux amis.

_Une école de malades._

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laissez une review si ça vous a plu :)_**

**_Si vous avez aussi une proposition d'OS que vous voudriez lire, vous êtes libres de proposer et je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire pour vous, en sachant que je n'écris que sur Loki :)_**


End file.
